Candybar Planet
Candybar Planet are a stoner rock band from Eindhoven, Netherlands. Initially active from 1994 - 2003 this band has served as a top-notch rock act within the Dutch music scene, eventually gaining a bit of a name in Europe. Since their re-formation they've supported and shared the stage with the likes of Monster Magnet, Glowsun, Karma To Burn, Motorpsycho and Nebula among others. History Candybar Planet began in 1994 as a quartet of Plukker, Aben, van den Brink and van Oijen, performing gigs in the Netherlands among the other acts (Such as Peter Pan Speedrock, 35007, Beaver and 7Zuma7 to name a few.) in the scene and learning along the way. The band gained momentum at an infamous "army tent" performance at Dynamo Open Air in 1996, building a positive reputation in the process. Eventually the group would begin work on their first album. While the album was finished as a quartet the group would revert to a trio with Luke Plukker switching to bass. 32 Bitch, depicting iconic pinup girl Bettie Page, was released on Suburban Records in 1999. The band would follow with a short Eindhoven Rock City tour and another appearance at Dynamo Open Air. On 19 October 2000 the band would release their self-titled EP on Drunken Maria at Effenaar (Alongside Fury 161 and SpeedKING), showcasing five recordings of the band as a three-piece. The band would keep playing shows and eventually form as a quartet again leading up to a short German tour with Astrosoniq and Incense. On 6 March 2003 Candybar Planet would announce they were disbanding after ten years with their final show at the Effenaar on 6 April 2003.Candybar Planet via Wayback MachineAccessed 1 September 2017 Candybar Planet would reunite for the first time in an intended one-off performance in 2005 to celebrate the grand opening of the new Effenaar in Eindhoven. Murphy van Oijen on guitar and vocalist/guitar player Richard 'Luke' Plukker would reform the band in 2011 with Koen Rijnbeek on drums. With their first shows at the Effenaar, Paaspop and Speedfest, Candybar Planet returned to the live stage triumphantly. In 2012 the band would begin work on new material and sign with Lighttown Fidelity. In 2013 the band's previous material was reissued on vinyl while a new album entitled Timelapse was released on 24 September 2013. The band also made an appearance at Roadburn Festival that year. Since their reformation Candybar Planet has played numerous shows in the Netherlands be it supporting touring acts, local shows or festival appearances. On occasion they play outside the country but the band remains active to this day. Discography * 32 Bitch (Studio Album) (1999, Suburban Records) * Candybar Planet (EP) (2000, Drunken Maria Records) * Timelapse (Studio Album) (2013, Lighttown Fidelity) Members Current * Richard "Luke" Plukker - Bass, Vocals, Guitar (1994 - 2003, 2005, 2011 - Present) * Murphy van Oijen - Guitar, Keyboards (1994 - 2003, 2005, 2011 - Present) * Koen Rijnbeek - Drums (2011 - Present) Former * Mark Hendrickx - Drums (1994 - 2003, 2005) * Roel Aben - Bass (1994 - 1998) * Sydney van den Brink - Guitar (1994 - 1999) * Martijn van Herpen - Bass (2002 - 2003, 2005) External Links *Current webpage *Archived Homepage *Archive 2003 *Concert Archive 1999 - 2002 *Facebook *Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Eindhoven Category:Netherlands Category:Stoner Rock Category:Fuzz Rock